A Purr-fect Day
by CatlovesAnime
Summary: After an accident during a spar Goku and Vegeta are both turned into Neko's (Cats)! How will Bulma and the gang help our two now defensless heros? Warning: Contains minor swearing


**Hi Everyone!**

 **I'm back with a brand new story! This story is dedicated to Rouge the Cat (R.I.P Rouge)**

 **Although he wasn't my own cat he still held a place in my heart and I wish for his memory to live on so please if you have the time have a minute of silence for Rouge, a kitten that should never have died. And on that sad note on with the story**

A Purr-fect Day?

Goku's POV

Pain. That was the first thing Goku noticed when he woke up. What on earth happened? Last thing I knew Vegeta and I where sparring on top of Kami's

lookout. Our ki attacks (Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Galic Gun) had collided and exploded with a bright light. I sat up, for some odd reason I felt weak

and couldn't stand. I looked over to Vegeta. He looked equally confused and was sporting, a pair of Black cat ears with a tail to match?! He looked over at

me. "Nice ears Kakarot" He chuckled. "You have some too" I said. He felt his head, then looked surprised and horrified. He instantly calmed his face and looked

back at me. "Why the hell have you got two tails Kakarot?" He asked. I looked behind me. There was one fuzzy brown monkey tail and one sleek, black cat tail.

"You have two tails too Vegeta" I said. He looked behind him in shock. Anyways we couldn't walk, other than crawling on all fours, so we needed the others.

I raised my energy almost to the max then let it drop suddenly. Soon I could see the others flying frantically towards us. Yamcha landed first. "Wheres the

danger!" He asked, then looked down at us. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE CAT EARS AND TWO TAILS!" yelled Bulma. I winced, flattening my ears, with

these ears Bulma sounded twice as loud and her shouting was just about enough to make my ears bleed. "Stop!" yelled Vegeta, hissing at them. Everyone

looked very confused and I realized that they must not understand us. "Guys! can you understand me?!" I asked, my tail fluffed up as I panicked.

Krillin's POV

I had rushed to the lookout when I felt Goku's ki rise and fall suddenly, but when I arrived there was no danger. Looking down I saw Goku and Vegeta,

kneeling on the ground with Black cat ears and an extra tail. I noticed Goku wince when Bulma yelled, and flaten his ears. "Meowrrrrr" hissed Vegeta.

I looked at Vegeta confused, why had he chosen to meow instead of speak. Goku looked at me, his eyes looked like they where pleading for me to

understand him. "Mew! Meow mew meow meow?!" he cried. "Goku..." I said "We can't understand you". Goku started panicking, his tails fluffed up. Vegeta

also looked distressed. Suddenly a blinding light surrounded the two and when I could see again I was shocked. In Goku and Vegeta's place where two black

cats. Each of them had a tuft of white hair that looked like their sayain hair on top of their heads. Goku had a white muzzle and white paws. Vegeta on the

other hand hand had smudges of white all over him, mainly on his back, one on his forehead blending in with his tuft of sayain-like hair, half of his muzzle

and the tip of his tail. Both had a few white lines that I assumed resembled the unremovable scars that both must have. Both looked around with a mix of

confusment and fear. When Yamcha took a step towards them the two scattered running to the building (CLA: No idea what that building is or what it is

called... Some help from my readers would be nice... hint, hint) on the lookout. "We need to catch them before one of them fal- oh my Dende!" says Bulma

rushing to the edge of the lookout where Goku had just fallen.

Tien's POV

I quickly flew down and grabbed Goku, who squirmed and protested in my arms. He bit me, hard. And I nearly let go but held on to him tight as he knew if he

let go it would be the last they ever saw of Goku, so I held on. Despite his mews of protest I didn't let go until I was sure that we where safe on the lookout.

I was about to let go when Bulma said "Wait! We need to catch both of them. Hold on to him for a second.". She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a

small blue capsule. She pressed the top and let it fall to the ground with a poof of smoke. Two small cages where in place of the yellow smoke and Bulma

opened the top so I could place the protesting Goku inside, but the minute Goku saw Gohaun he seemed to recognize him and stopped struggling for a

moment and we nearly got him inside the cage. "Gohaun" I called, he looked startled but walked over. "Can you help me get your father inside of this cage?" I

asked. "Sure" he repleyed. As soon as Gohaun was close Goku relaxed and we easily slipped him in the cage and closed the lid. Now there was just Vegeta to

find. I looked around and heard a large bang come from the building, followed by a startled hiss. "Bingo" I said smiling at how easily I had located the

proud prince. Vegeta was trapped under some sharp shards of a vase he had broken. "Meow?" He said, looking up at me hopefully. I smiled and picked him

up.

Vegeta looked slightly annoyed as I placed him into his cage, but it was much easyer than getting Goku in the cage. Goku had fallen asleep and looked

startled when I picked up his and Vegeta's cage. Bulma threw down another capsule, but this time it turned into her flying van. I climbed inside the back,

followed by Yamcha, Puar, Chichi, and the rest of the Z-Fighters. Soon we landed at Bulma's. Chichi, Gohaun and Goten had to leave, so soon its was just

Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Puar, Bulma and I. "Meaw?" asked Goku, staring at me and then the fridge. "Oh, your hungry are you?" I said, laughing. I got up and

strolled over to Bulma. "Hey Bulma" I said, she looked up from the robot she had been working on, "I think Goku and Vegeta are hungry...". "Oh!" she said,

standing up, "I think there's some cat food in that cupboard" she said pointing at a cupboard to Goku and Vegeta's right. I walked over to the cupboard, a little

confused, why would the Briefs need cat food? But then again they had everything. I opened a can of smelly mush and plopped it onto two plates. I pushed

both plates into their cages. Goku began gulping down the food greedily, but Vegeta just stared at it in disgust. He turned his face away in disgust, with his

nose in the air, he pushed food back out of his cage and it crashed to the ground with a loud bang. Bulma sighed, "Get him a can of tuna if he won't eat that

and maybe a platter of milk for both of them.". "Uh.. sure" I said, walking to the fridge and pulling out a jug of milk . I placed it on the counter and poured it

into two small plates. I grabbed another plate and a can of tuna , I carefully spooned the tuna onto the plate. I was getting irritated, how did I get stuck being

Vegeta and Goku's servants, hell how did I even get stuck taking care of the damn cats anyways! Seeing how angry I looked, Chiatzu came over and said "I

can help you Tien...". "Thank you Chiatzu" I said, pleasantly. Chiatzu took the dish's and placed them inside of the sayain-cats cages. Goku drunk all of his

milk and looked up at me, his stomach growling. It hit me, he must still be hungry. His sayain appetite had not changed even in his cat form. I had heard from

Launch once that Goku could eat at least enough for 10 people. Which would mean he would need 5 cans of cat food (CLA: Because for one meal cats are

usually fed 1/2 a can, well at least at the animal shelter I volunteer at... My cats are lactose-intolerant and can't eat wet food, tuna, milk or any dairy

products...). He had already eaten one can so I got an even bigger plate and emptied 4 cans on it. I also refilled both Vegeta and Goku's milk. I pushed Goku's

food into his cage and emptyed four cans of tuna on Vegeta's plate. Soon all the plates where empty and both Goku and Vegeta where asleep. Quietly we all

exited the room and went into Bulma's lab. "So" said Bulma "HOW THE HELL DID THEY BOTH GET TURNED INTO CATS!". Korrin, Kami and Dende walked into

the lab. "Pardon the intrusion" says Kami "But we have information on how Goku and Vegeta got turned into Neko's". "Thanks Kami" says Bulma. We a grab a

chair and sit around Kami. "Goku and Vegeta where sparring on the lookout" says Kami "When both of their beams collided. The force of the blast forced their

DNA to temporarily mix with that of another being. Seeing as the only other person at the lookout was Korrin, they both must've had their DNA temporarily

mix with his, turning them into Cats.". When Kami noticed the terrified looks on their faces he quickly added "Its only temporary, they should be back to

themselves by tomorrow.". Relief flooded over everyones faces. Kami, Dende and Korrin got up and left, silently. Breaking the silence Chichi said "I wish Goku

was that quiet when he exited places.". Everyone laughed. Yamcha rushed in. "Guys!" Yamcha shouted "Goku's gone missing! He did it so silently that none

of us heard him leave!". Everyone turned to look at Chichi, "You where saying" says Bulma, and we all laugh again before realizing how dangerous the situation

was. Goku could get injured by a lot of things in this house. Especialy if he accidentaly climbed into the Gravity Room and started it up. Sometime later,

when I was searching the kitchen where Vegeta was still asleep. He opened one eye lazily when Yamcha shouted "I Found Him!". We all rushed to the living

room, where a very humanoid Goku was sitting, looking extremely confused. "Oh Hi Guys" he said, when he saw us enter the room. "What happened? I can't

remember What happened after I blacked out on the Lookout?". "Its a long story Goku.." I said. "Oh well, you can tell me another time" He said, happily, his

two tails quivering with curiosity and excitement. The brown tail was curving and twitching with excitement, while the tip of the black tail was twitching back

and forth with curiosity. "Goku, why do you still have two tails?". "To be honest I'm not to sure myself" laughed Goku. I got the feeling we where forgetting

something...

*Meanwhile*

"Stupid Baka's" mumbled Vegeta. Now in his humanoid form the cage was far too small for him and he was cramped and curled in a ball. "I will get you for

this Kakarot!".

 **Lol, poor Vegeta-chan. Please R and R and I'll keep torturing Goku and Veget- I mean writing pleasant and enjoyable storys :)**

 **Sorry about the bad title, I asked my sister for a good cat pun for the title and she said "Cats my hat". Lol :)**

 **\- CatlovesAnime**


End file.
